Embodiments of the invention relate generally to providing an input from an input device to a corresponding application program.
Conventionally, when two display devices are connected to one computer system to display operation screens of multiple software applications on the respective display devices, a technique has been known which notifies a user of a switched state at the stage of switching between the operation screens to prevent an erroneous operation.